


Truth Then Dare

by mythicalinker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: So maybe it was his fault that he dared Derek to dance naked like a gigolo in Truth Then Dare (Lydia's twisted version of the game where players needed to do truths and dares alternately) but to be fair, it was just a major slip up courtesy of his brain-to-mouth filter.What he (and perhaps pretty much everyone else) didn't expect was for Derek to do the dare with a bonus lap dance number.





	Truth Then Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tyler Posey for starring in the movie Truth or Dare lol. This is the crack (and smuttier version) of the movie and don't worry, no demonic shit or blood will be spilled in this story.
> 
> After "One True Mate", I need some light. This story is set after Season 2A. Let's pretend that everything went well after Gerard. Scott and his pack merged with Derek's and now they're starting to strengthen their bonds. Jackson didn't go to London and they decided to include Danny in the pack.
> 
> Happy reading guys!
> 
> This baby (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. It is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for any mistake(s) that you saw in the story at the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading immediately. For short, read at your own risk.

"THE mechanics are simple. It's just like a combination of Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare with a twist. Once the bottle stopped spinning and it pointed you then you will do or answer whatever was being asked to you."

"Wait for a second. We need to choose whether we want to do truth or dare first, right?" Danny asked.

"Danny, this is not your typical Truth or Dare. I prefer to call this Truth then Dare. No one is allowed to pick the same choice in two consecutive rounds to make things more... fun."

Stiles nodded in agreement because he understood what Lydia was attempting to do. Many of them would always pick one choice like Derek (who was sitting grumpily on his left) who will rather do ridiculous and impossible dares than to answer personal questions. "I agree with Lydia on this one but who will ask the questions?"

"The previous player. I guess that's fair enough. Fail to do or answer what is being asked from you and you're out and to spice things up, everyone is required to wager a minimum of $20 each so all and all, the winner will take home a total of $200 but there's more. Our generous Alpha is willing to give additional $50, right Derek?" Lydia asked though it more sounded like she was threatening than asking the Alpha.

Derek snorted but threw seven pieces of ten dollar bills on the table. Stiles set his eyes on it as one by one, everyone put their bets to join Derek's. He scanned his eyes around the room to observe the other members of the pack. On his right was his best friend Scott who as usual had his attention focused at Allison who was laughing at whatever Lydia was whispering at her ear. Jackson as expected was sitting beside the redhead, the jackass was in a middle of a heated discussion with Danny. Not so far from the computer wiz was Erica who was sitting astride on Boyd's lap and kissing the hell out of his boyfriend. Next to the disgusting couple was Isaac who was kind of busy staring at Allison and finally to close the circle was Derek, who was scowling at the teenage commotion. Everyone was in high spirits, occupied at arguing about winning whether for the sake of $300 or bragging rights. He himself was indulging on his own dream where he was swimming in the sea of curly fries (kind of exaggerated since in case he will win, it will be just $300 but he believed that a guy can always dream, right?), his musing was interrupted though when Derek elbowed his side. "What the hell's your problem? I'm not a werewolf, remember? Try to be gentle."

"You're drooling," Derek mumbled too softly that it was almost inaudible. The guy didn't even look at him when he insulted Stiles that kind of adding salt in the wound but whatever.

"Asshole," Stiles whispered as he decided to focus his attention back to Lydia.

"And since I'm feeling generous today, I'm going to add another fifty. That's a total of $300," Lydia cheerfully said as she took out a fifty from a wallet that suspiciously looked like Jackson's. 

Stiles glanced at the kanima who was sulking on his seat. Yep. Definitely his wallet, Stiles thought happily.

"Let's do this!" Erica excitedly said as she got off from Boyd's lap to sit between her boyfriend and the tech geek.

"Remember guys that this is a safe place. Answer honestly and you're good. Don't hold back, okay?" Lydia asked that was answered by a series of nods of agreement. "Good... and since I'm the promoter of this game, I will have the privilege to ask first. Let's do this," Lydia uttered as she wheeled the bottle until it stopped at Boyd's direction. She studied the werewolf's calm demeanor then nodded at him. "Boyd tell us, what do you miss most about being a human?"

Stiles fidgeted on his seat out of nervousness. He was uncertain of what would be his reaction about that. Even without enhanced senses, he knew the question was a soft spot for both werewolves and humans alike in the room. 

Boyd hesitated but Erica grabbed his hand firmly while Derek and the other pack members nodded at him as if encouraging him to tell them whatever he wanted to say. Boyd sighed then started to talk. "Well I guess it's cautiousness. When I used to be a human, I'm always careful of my actions that sometimes it almost bordered to paranoia. I don't want to get hurt because being hurt meant treatment that will result to hospital bills and you know guys for a fact that we can't afford that," Boyd chuckled but his voice was strangely shaky, it was as if he was in a verge of crying. 

"When I became a werewolf, I lost the sense of wariness. I started to be more careless since I know that whatever injury that I may acquire will heal. I guess I miss the feeling of fear... the normal human fear of getting permanent damage if you fucked up in a practice, in a game or by simply being hit in the car while crossing the street. I miss being exhausted in a normal way. I don't hate being a werewolf but it's just sometimes when the wolf was surfacing, I'm losing the sense of danger and fear. It's kind of hard to admit but I'm scared because everytime I shift, I'm starting to feel less human."

Stiles felt the melancholy coming off from anyone as they listened to the usually quiet and reserved man opening his heart at them. He didn't expect Boyd to open up to them that fast but he was glad. On the other side of the coin, Derek seemed more sullen than usual and Stiles had an idea on why was that. Boyd must not meant it but it was like he was implying that he blamed Derek for turning him. Instinctively, he reached out and tapped Derek's back carefully to comfort him. He tried to smile at the older man as if to say that it was not his fault. Derek's face remained blank but he nodded after scrutinizing Stiles's face for a good ten seconds or so. 

Stiles didn't know what to think about that but he noticed that the Alpha's mood lighten a little plus his arm was still attached in its socket so he guessed he did just fine. He stared down at the rotating bottle glass that stopped at Danny's direction.

"Show us a thing that you can do that most people can't," Boyd said proudly.

"Trying to eliminate competition so early, I see," Danny mocked as he lolled out his tongue and quickly touched his nose with its tip that amazed almost everyone. "Is there anyone here that can do that?"

Stiles can definitely do that but he decided not to ruin Danny's moment. No one claimed that they can do it so the Hawaiian proceeded to revolve the bottle while cackling like a maniac. Derek growled in aggravation as the bottle pointed at him. Stiles pitied the Alpha for his bad luck especially for being subjected to "truth". Everyone was aware how much Derek hated to answer private questions. Sharing his feelings to others was like a taboo for the Alpha. When Derek remained quiet, Stiles was sure that the older man was going to quit the game.

"You're the Alpha so it will really be a shame if you quit or lose, don't you think?" Lydia quipped as if she was joking though it was obvious she was issuing a challenge by wounding Derek's pride. It was below the belt but she decided that she will use whatever she had in her pocket to ensure that this Truth Then Dare scheme will work out for the pack especially for Derek that served as their leader. She just hoped that the Alpha will take the bait.

"Hit me with your best shot then," Derek declared, crossing his arms on his chest as he stared back at Lydia and Danny.

"Are you completely straight or are you also playing for the other team?" Danny asked curiously.

Stiles almost choked at his beer because of the question. It was innocent enough and light but it bothered him for unknown reasons. Nevertheless, he straightened on his seat and listened attentively on whatever Derek was going to say.

"I usually prefer girls but I hooked up with guys as well during my college years," Derek answered nonsensically.

"Top or bottom?" Danny followed up with a question eagerly.

"Just like what I said earlier, I prefer girls. I only ask guys of things that my girl partners can't give me."

Stiles quickly finished his bottle because his throat was suddenly dry (and nope, it was not because of the fact that the great Derek just implied that he was bottoming). He tried his best but can't help his eyes to stare down at the global muscular buttocks that was stretched obscenely at Derek's behind as the Alpha leaned down to twirl the bottle that picked Isaac this time.

"Isaac, I want you to kiss the most attractive person in the pack," Derek ordered.

Stiles didn't know why Derek asked that question. Everyone knew who it was so they were not even surprised when Isaac went and stood before Allison. He smiled timidly at her. Stiles watched Scott's reaction but his friend masked his expression to impassiveness.

Isaac stooped and kissed Allison on the cheek who was certainly amused at the situation. "Can I ask if it's okay if I kiss your boyfriend?"

Stiles was sure on what he heard but it was still flabbergasting to see Isaac smooching at Scott's lips as fast as he can. Scott remained silent after that then kissed the top of Allison's hand that was entwined with his. The atmosphere was kind of awkward for a while until he heard someone squealing in delight.

"It's my turn!" Erica rejoiced by clapping her hands together.

"Erica. Since you're bragging that you already saw all of us naked before then who among us here has the biggest dick?" Isaac asked.

The guys in the pack groaned while the girls chuckled in excitement. Erica dramatically met each of their eyes individually before she spoke. "Well, if we are not counting Derek on his Alpha mode then it's Boyd obviously."

"You never seen what Stiles is packing then," Danny said nonchalantly that automatically compelled almost everyone to fix their eyes at Stiles's crotch.

"No way. I've seen his before. It's not small per se but it got nothing on Boyd!" Erica argued.

Stiles wanted to die in embarrassment. He was relieved that he was not being called out so far but this round felt like his rather than Erica's. "T-that's not true! I mean my dick is kind of big but it's not exaggeratedly big---"

"You're lying obviously but you can always ask McCall for that matter," Danny challenged, effectively silencing Stiles. He turned to Scott and gave the guy the cold look. "Remember Scott that most of us here are werewolves so you can't just simply lie about it."

Scott glanced at Stiles who was pleading at him with his eyes. Scott being such a loyal friend decided to keep his mouth shut but others mistook the response as a confirmation to Danny's claim.

"No way," Erica muttered, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat with a swig of beer. 

"Danny's right babe. We have the same length but he's thicker," Boyd confirmed. "Have seen it the showers once."

"See, I told you," Danny grumbled.

"No shit. Show it so we can see the proof," Jackson arrogantly dared.

"Shut up Jackson. Don't start ordering around and wait for your turn," Derek grunted flashing his Alpha eyes at the jock.

"I'm still looking forward to see it Stiles so try your best to stay at the game 'til then, okay?" Erica naughtily asked to Stiles who looked like he was dying from shame. "But just to be clear, I'm still in on this game right?" Erica inquired Lydia. 

"You're still good," Lydia replied.

Erica rolled the bottle dramatically that stopped at Danny's direction again. The blonde bombshell whistled as if impressed at the turn of events. "You're lucky Danny, it's your turn again so I just want to ask... you're gay, right?"

"You think? Who told you? What gives?" Danny asked sarcastically that made anyone laugh except for Derek. "Seriously, why are you asking me a question? It should be a dare right?"

"Well, we're going there but first you should be patient and wait until I'm done talking," Erica stopped for a second then pursed her ruby-red lips. "Ready for your dare Danny? I want you to kiss me."

"I'm out," Danny replied seriously. Everyone started to laugh first until they noticed that the pack's resident tech's reaction didn't change. They looked at him in disbelief except Lydia who just sighed in resignation and Jackson who groaned in disappointment. "I'm serious. Kissing a girl is just a hard limit for me guys. I rather suck Jackson's whang and believe me, that's the last thing I wanted to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Jackson interjected, obviously insulted at the notion.

"Danny I'm seriously offended right now," Erica commented annoyingly.

"It's not just you. When Danny was dared to choose either to kiss Allison or Greenberg on the Homecoming last year, he didn't hesitate and tongue-fucked the guy," Lydia added quickly.

Scott looked at Allison suspiciously who just laughed and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. It was like a reassurance that whatever Lydia said was nothing serious.

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that," Erica uttered apologetically.

"Allison's cool with it but Danny since you're out, you may spin the bottle for the last time," Lydia ordered like a boss. 

Jackson smirked when the gyrating bottle decided that it was his turn. "Bring it on Danny."

"If you will fuck a guy in this room. Who is it?" Danny asked knowing how this type of question infuriated his best friend.

Jackson snorted at his best friend's stupid question. He was expecting it from Danny so it was not that upsetting (much). He scanned the guys around the room trying to evaluate his choices. The most obvious choice was Derek and next to him was Isaac. The Alpha was the most good looking guy in the room of course (though he will never admit it) but Derek unfortunately had a major attitude problem so it would be wise to pick the safer choice. "Isaac will do."

Isaac didn't acknowledge what Jackson had said and continued playing a game on his phone. As a matter of fact, no one had made a commentary on what he said at all.

"Alright. Your turn," Danny said handing the bottle to Jackson.

"Alright? You don't even have a follow-up question? Come on dude, I know that your expecting me to say it's you," Jackson said boastfully.

"In your dreams Jacks. Nothing has changed, you're still not my type," Danny replied smugly walking out of the game's circle and taking a seat on a stool near the kitchen aisle.

Jackson huffed and gave Danny "the dirty finger" before whirling the bottle that pointed Lydia who just raised her eyebrow at him. Jackson grinned like a maniac at his girlfriend. "Kiss Erica."

"I want to say that I'm surprised but you're kind of predictable so..," Lydia paused dramatically and turned to face Erica who met her halfway and pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

Stiles watched the hot spectacle before him. The girls were not just kissing but grinding their bodies as well. They were touching each other's curves while fighting for the dominance of the kiss. He was starting to evaluate whether to retreat because seriously this game was starting to be X-rated. He was starting to get up when he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder. He looked at the Alpha who was flashing his red eyes at him like a warning for him that quitting will have a painful consequence. He decided to be smart and stayed.

After the kiss Lydia went back to her place as if nothing happened and checked her face in the mirror of his compact powder then quickly turned the bottle. Allison smiled a little when it stopped at her derection. 

"Truth or truth," Allison mumbled fondly.

"I guess. Let's see, if you're not dating Scott then who among us will you ask for a date?" Lydia questioned.

Scott's crook jaws tightened perhaps in tension while Allison seemed so relax at the question, setting her eyes at Isaac with warm fondness. "Isaac. It's you Isaac."

Isaac blushed at what Allison had said. The curly teen looked down in embarrassment, perhaps out of awaress that Scott was also staring intensely at him.

Everyone can feel the tension in the air. As if the kiss was not enough earlier, Allison confessed her attraction to Isaac. The pack members started to be wary at the three people involved until Allison did the unexpected and turned the bottle. It didn't help that the beer glass pointed at Isaac this time around.

"Isaac.. for exactly one minute, I dare you to make out with Scott," Allison commanded without any hint of humor in her voice.

Allison and Scott exchanged looks that were hard to identify. After a few seconds of silence, Isaac stood then went at the spot where Scott was. "Hey Scott."

"H-hey," Scott stammered nervously.

"Would it be fine if I kiss you?" Isaac asked gently that the other guy just answered with a nod. 

Isaac touched Scott's jaw then leaned closer until their lips met. He quickly sucked his lower lip and explored his mouth with his tongue. Scott moaned and grabbed Isaac's ass to pull him close. They were both absorbed in the act that seemed so natural to them. Isaac sat on Scott's lap to deepen the kiss as the older man's hands slipped his fingers on his wavy locks.

"You're out Isaac," Allison announced suddenly. "You're on it for more than two minutes and..," Allison stopped as she looked at her watch. "Twenty-four seconds. The dare should be exactly one minute."

Scott and Isaac looked scandalously at the archer who was smiling naughtily at them. Isaac pouted and whispered "cheater" under his breath. He didn't bother to cover his erection that was bulging on the front of his pants. He spun the bottle that pointed Jackson. Isaac looked at the guy with a bored expression. "Jackson, what do you prefer, cats or dogs?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jackson asked snarkily. "Are you kidding me?"

"Just answer the question or your out Jackson," Lydia warned.

"I'm out then. This is starting to be boring anyway," Jackson declared but it was obvious he was cranky as hell. He revolved the bottle so hard that the pinwheeling green glass blurred. Finally, it stopped at Scott's direction. Jackson laughed at Scott's shock and comical reaction. "Well McCall, I want you to strip naked and show Allison your Magic Mike moves."

Scott was thankful that it was not that hard. He was expecting his co-captain to order him to cut off his arm or worse kiss his ass. "Thought you never asked," Scott joked then began to remove his shirt.

Stiles closed his eyes horrifyingly at the notion of seeing his friend naked. Seeing each other in that state before was okay since they were all accidental but being subjected into this was still insufferable regardless.

Stiles was aware at the wolf whistles that Scott earned from his "performance". He finally decided to uncover his eyes when the cheers stopped. He regretted it though when his vision was filled with a very much naked Scott writhing awkwardly like a dying snake next to a laughing Allison that made Stiles wished he was blind. 

After another minute of torture, Scott finally decided to dress and rotated the bottle that stopped at Stiles's direction. Stiles wanted to shout in delight for his good luck because who would have thought that it was Scott out of all the pack members who will ask him a question, right? It will be definitely easy.

"So Stiles, are you still in love with Lydia?" 

Stiles swore that his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He must be thankful that it was an easy question because he knew the answer to that. It was a fucking giveaway for crying out loud but somehow he knew that he will be lying if he answered an outright "yes". A lot of things happened that year and he already changed a lot. He must still be the same spastic ADHD kid outside but he was no longer the same inside. He was not sure if it was because of his awareness of the supernatural or if it was something else but he knew he was already a changed man.

"Stiles?" Scott asked worriedly because his best friend was unresponsive.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry about that but to answer your question, I guess my answer's no," Stiles paused for a few seconds and looked hesitantly at Lydia who was now wearing her poker face expression. "I still think that you're the most beautiful woman in the world but I think my feelings for you kind of lessen. I guess my perspective of the world broadened when I learned about the supernatural or---"

"I need to stop you from there. We got your point," Derek gruffly interjected.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the older man and grabbed the bottle. He glanced at Lydia who was looking back at him with a warm smile so he grinned back. It felt nice to be the recipient of her smile but it no longer gave him the giddiness that he was experiencing in the past. After his realization, he felt more at ease. He watched the bottle with a fond smile as it swirled in the middle of the table and pointed at Lydia.

Stiles grinned mischievously at the redhead. "I'm feeling generous so I will let one of the ex-players to dare you," Stiles announced.

"Is that even allowed?" Jackson asked.

"Of course. Come on guys, your dare is my command," Lydia teased addressing the two eliminated players.

Danny lifted his left eyebrow at Lydia's request. "Alright. I want to do this myself but since I'm out, I want you to do this instead. Measure Stiles's cock."

Stiles wanted so badly to back out. Why was he being involved at most of the challenges? Also he was expecting Jackson of all people to object but the guy was uncharacteristically quiet and just sulking at his spot next to Danny. 

"Let's stop this. These dares are crazy and extreme. Most of you are just minors here," Derek pointed out angrily.

Lydia rolled her eyes at that then glared at the Alpha. "We're all mature here and barely virgins---"

"Except for Stiles," Danny interjected.

"Fuck-off Danny," Stiles warned. 

"Alright the majority are no longer virgins besides no one is being forced to stay in the game. Everyone has the right to back out anytime that they want... anytime that you want," Lydia emphasized, glaring hard at the Alpha who was now growling in fury, his face was almost shifting to its werewolf form.

Stiles didn't know why he put his hand to Derek's lower back. It felt like it was an instinct or something. He was sure that Derek will break his hand for this but letting their Alpha loosed his control and hurt another member of the pack will result to their downfall. After a few seconds, Derek started to calm down as Stiles's hand caressed the spot on the bottom of the Alpha's spine. Derek unconsciously moved closer to him after that. Their arms were practically touching but neither of them said anything, basking in their own world of comfort and confusion.

Meanwhile Lydia sighed in relief, motioning with her hand for Stiles to stand up. He slowly did what he was instructed and trembled a little when the redhead's small hand rested at the buckle of his pants. "You're still okay with this?"

Stiles nodded but decided to turn his head away. It was weird because he was sure that if he was the same Stiles then he would perform a fucking victory dance for just standing this close to Lydia. It just confirmed his suspicion that he no longer loved the girl of his dreams. 

Lydia pursed her lips as she fumbled the button of Stiles's pants. She glanced at Jackson who was glaring hard at Stiles. Why can't her stupid boyfriend understand that this was all just a game to her and nothing more? Besides it was obvious that Stiles was no longer into her so it felt less personal. She hastily unzipped Stiles's pants and pulled it down with his boxers just below his ass in an almost unceremonious fashion. 

Stiles looked back at Derek who was surprisingly, staring back at him with his eyes flashing like an electrical spark. He looked as if he wanted to undress him by his eyes. It was a stupid thought but nevertheless it was disturbingly randy.

"I guess I no longer need to use your lube Danny," Lydia noted as she assessed the magnificent member before her. It looked so thick that she was sure that her hand will not be enough to wrap around it. It was the perfect color of blush that made the cock less intimidating. The bulbous head was leaking with a bead of precum right on the slit that was just begging to be licked. A part of her was starting to regret her decisions in turning down Stiles. She smiled at her own ridiculous idea and finally grabbed the cock on its chunky base. 

"You're right Danny. Batman is definitely bigger than Boyd," Erica admitted as she oggled at the guy's impressive length.

"Fuck yeah," Danny seconded, licking his lips as he watched the throbbing dick that was obviously too much for Lydia's hand.

Stiles groaned in pleasure as Lydia's hand began to stroke his hardness. He bit his lip in effort not to come fast. It was the first time that someone touched his cock, not to mention it was the woman that he was fantasizing since kindergarten. Love might no longer in the table but Lydia is Lydia. He looked around the room and everyone had their eyes on him except for Scott (thank the heavens for small miracle). He might not see Derek but he was sure that the Alpha was still staring hungrily at him that caused him to shake a little.

"Just get the ruler, I'm starting to feel cold," Stiles joked nervously. 

Danny finally produced a ruler from his bag and handed it to Lydia. "If you're not up to the task, I'm very much willing to do it."

"Nah. I'm good," Lydia quipped and stroked Stiles cock a little more then measured it carefully using the ruler. "Exactly 11 inches. Done. Happy now?" she sarcastically said to Danny.

Danny and Erica gave Lydia a thumbs up who just rolled her eyes at them. Stiles hastily pulled up his pants and put his dick back from its confinement after that. He reclaimed his spot next to a broody Derek but it was uncomfortable and a bit painful since he was still hard but he guessed it was better than to display his dick before the pack.

"It's your turn Stiles," Lydia mumbled. 

Of course after that horrifying dick-measuring performance, fate decided to choose Stiles as the next player. He looked exasperatedly at Lydia who still had her eyes in the bottle.

"Tell me Stiles, are you willing to take the bite if given the chance?"

Stiles considered the question. It felt like Derek's mood darkened a little. The question was unsettling and it must be answered carefully in order not to offend anyone. "There's no doubt that being a werewolf is cool. I mean you have superior senses and strength but I want to stay the way I am as long as I can help it. I'm open to the possibility of becoming one if the situation asked for it like if I'm dying or something like that but if I have the choice, I will stay forever like this for my Dad and for you guys because everyone knows that you're useless when there's mountain ash. Who will save your furry asses in case that happened? I'm the best guy for the job."

"True that," Scott agreed that made anyone laughed.

Stiles didn't want others to ask an additional question so he pivoted the bottle. He looked down at the table praying he it will stopped at Scott's direction but unfortunately the bottle pointed at the Alpha instead who was looking dimmer than usual. He got those kaleidoscopic eyes trained at him shifting from green to blue and to grey that was dusted with gold. Those orbs mesmerized him from the first time he saw it, the thing that he wasn't sure though if that was because of Derek's werewolf nature or the superior beauty that can be found in the Hale genes.

"This will be fun to watch," Danny said excitedly. 

Stiles swallowed in fear because he didn't know what to ask Derek. He was tempted to ask the older man to do one million rounds of push-up but decided against it because it was senseless. He looked around the room for anyone to give him an advice but most of them were amused while some were snickering except for Scott and Allison who looked back at him with unwavering concern. 

Stiles suddenly remembered the dirty dance earlier as he stared at the couple. He knew he was blushing in mortification. He will rather fight a rogue Alpha or a kanima to death rather than to see the werewolf dancing naked like a gigolo.

"Is it me or Stiles really asked Derek to dance naked like a gigolo?" Erica asked curiously.

Stiles gaped at Erica then at everyone who were all in different level of shock. He didn't even realize that he spoke that out loud. He wanted the earth to split in half and ate him alive. "I-I said what now?"

"To see the werewolf dancing naked like a gigolo dude," Scott whispered nervously. "What the heck man?"

"No! Fuck, I don't mean it. Derek I---"

"Where do you want me?" Derek asked cutting Stiles as he quickly removed his shirt and stood before him. 

Stiles was speechless because he can't find his own voice. He was thankful though that like him, almost everyone else was captivated by Derek's striptease performance. He watched in desire how the Alpha's muscles moved sensually as he shamelessly removed his pants and grey boxer briefs before them. He can't help but noticed that Derek was more hirsute than before and surely more defined. He now let his chest and abdominal hair gone wild that was now covering his entire torso sexily. The soft cock and hairy balls under his pubes were perfect like the rest of him, amazingly well-proportioned and delectable-looking. He was not into guys but he can definitely appreciate how beautiful Derek was.

Stiles looked around and observed that Danny was eyeing lecherously the Alpha's starkers display. The girls were licking their lips as The Weeknd's Earned It started playing in the air. He never thought that Derek will agree to this ridiculousness at the first place. He wasn't sure if it was because of his Alpha pride but Stiles was not complaining as Derek gyrated his hips sensually that reminded him of Channing Tatum. 

Derek pulled Stiles from his seat and led him to sit on the loveseat. Stiles sat there like a statue, unable to do anything as Derek sat on his lap and ground those perfect butt against his hardening cock. He was starting to think that he was dreaming especially when Derek guided his hands to touch those sculpted chest and abs. The Alpha didn't miss a beat and kept on moving his belly and hips like a professional belly dancer in the rhythm of the song. Stiles was on his limit when Derek suddenly stopped moving, it took him a few seconds to realize that the song had ended already. 

"Where's my payment? Gigolos have talent fees you know," Derek whispered teasingly on Stiles's ear.

Stiles wanted to retort something snarky but it seemed like his tongue melted after Derek's sultry lap dance. He watched the Alpha with longing as he got off his lap and went back to the others to collect his discarded clothes. Derek then went to the kitchen perhaps to dress privately. Meanwhile, he was trying to catch his breath because it felt like he was exploding. When his heartbeat was steadier, he went back to join the rest of the remaining players.

Stiles decided to keep his mouth shut and flinched a little when a fully clothed Derek sat next to him. He spaced out a little trying to contemplate why Derek was bothering him this way. Both of his hands were itching to touch Derek and explored the expanse of soft hair on his torso. He stole a glance at the older man who was looking down at the ground. Perhaps he is sorry for himself for doing that shit with an ugly teenager, Stiles thought bitterly.

"Scott, if the ship's sinking and you can only save one person. Who would you choose Stiles or Allison?" Derek asked.

Stiles was surprised at the question. He looked at his best friend and tilted his head at the archer's direction as if telling Scott to choose Allison instead though he will be lying if he said that he will not be hurt a little if Scott will really pick his beau over him.

Scott kissed Allison's cheek who was laughing at his boyfriend's inner struggle. The captain of BNHS didn't want to hurt any of them but he was forced to choose. "Stiles. I will choose Stiles."

Stiles's face brightened in felicity. He wanted to kiss the guy for being such a loyal friend. Seriously, he was just trying to stop his years of joy from falling because it will be really embarassing.

"Why him?" Derek asked seriously.

"Allison can save herself because her swimming skill is superb. I bet she can save me and Stiles from that sinking ship without breaking a sweat. She's cool that way," Scott added, his voice full of admiration for his girlfriend who leaned closer to kiss him. "Dude sorry about that," Scott apologized to Stiles sincerely.

"No, that's unforgivable. We're done Scott. Friendship over," Stiles joked. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Scott who sheepishly smiled back at him then twirled the bottle until it stopped, pointing directly at Allison's spot.

Scott grinned at his girlfriend with a smile that was as bright as the midday sun. "I dare you to hold my hand until the game ends."

Stiles groaned in disgust at the saccharinity of the star-crossed couple. He swore he was starting to have a toothache by just watching the two but in spite of that he was a hopeless romantic inside. He liked that kind of relationship. Perhaps not as affectionate as what Scott and Allison have but with the same level of love and commitment.

"Boyd, you're out!" Erica announced triumphantly. "I know that you're going to lie!"

Boyd just shrugged in response and moved out of the circle. Stiles didn't know why Boyd was eliminated but he didn't want to ask Derek or Scott what Allison just asked him.

"I'm sold. If not fisting then what's the wildest thing that you two had ever done?" Danny asked unabashedly. 

"Actually it's---"

"Erica," Boyd growled that instantly silenced his feisty girlfriend.

Erica just shrugged but when she was sure that Boyd was not looking at her way especially when he reeled the bottle, she mouthed something at Danny that made the guy's eyes widened in surprise. Stiles secretly watched the exchange and snickered on what Erica had said. He now understood why Boyd decided not to share that, he would do the same if he was in his shoes.

"You find my dare funny Stiles?" Boyd inquired clearly amused of him.

"Dare?" Stiles asked back fearfully.

"It's your turn doofus," Isaac remarked.

Stiles looked down and saw that indeed the bottle was pointing at him. "Shit. What's the dare again?"

"He wants you to eat me," Erica said menacingly as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Boyd, that's stupid. You're letting another guy to lick your girl's pussy?" Jackson questioned incredulously.

"What can I say? I love indulging my woman. What she wants, she gets," Boyd simply answered.

"Fuck-off dickwad. You're just envy that no one wanted to lick your dirty ass," Erica retorted.

Jackson wanted to protest but Lydia silenced him with a glare. Stiles was confused on what he supposed to think about the dare. Receiving a semi-handjob from Lydia was a thing but giving Erica a head was another. The act can already be considered as sex and it was scary because it was an uncharted territory but still his pride (and the fucking $300) were on the line. He wanted to be the last man standing to prove that he was not just a puny human.

"Bring it on," Stiles (tried to) blurt out confidently as he looked at Erica who was now sitting on Boyd's lap.

Erica spread her legs and let Boyd removed her lacy panties and hiked up her skirt a little. She kissed her boyfriend's lips as his thick digit slowly went inside her pussy. She was wet with slick since earlier after seeing Stiles's cock. She wanted that cock in her while Boyd plowed her ass or mouth. The fantasy itself was enough for her to come but she held back.

"F-fuck," Stiles cursed softly as he knelt between Erica's spread limbs. He stared at the damp pinkish hole, trying to remember how guys do this thing in porn. He hesitated but just decided to do it and began to dive in. He licked first the labia that was demanding to be worshipped by his tongue and lips so he did. Erica smelled nice and clean so he buried his head further and licked her insides, producing slurping sounds that Erica answered with moans. 

Erica began to pull Stiles's hair and pushed him deeper in her. She was wondering if Stiles was really a virgin because the way he made love with her using his tongue was phenomenal. She released a final ecstatic moan as she climaxed.

Stiles swallowed Erica's ample release. He almost drowned in her vaginal juices as her climax caught him off guard. When Erica finally released her hold, he found Scott next to him handing him some tissue papers.

"You okay dude?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Yes but I think Allison is not," Stiles noted.

"Why is that?" 

"She's out. You dared her to hold your hand for the entire game."

"That's not fair! She asked me to give you this!" Scott explained as if he was horrified, waving the tissues at Stiles's face.

Allison as usual just winked at Stiles and moved out of the circle. "Win this game for me."

"You should ask me that, not him," Scott said sullenly.

"You know Stiles will win this game. See you later babe," Allison uttered as she kissed Scott on his cheek and joined the other eliminated players.

"She did that on purpose you know," Stiles whispered to Scott.

"Really?" Scott asked with eyes opened wide in surprise.

"It's Allison that we're talking about here dude," Stiles pointed out. "Hush now. It's my turn to spin the bottle."

When the bottle stopped turning around, it pointed Erica who winked at Stiles.

"Who among the pack will you kiss, kill, and marry?" Stiles asked.

"Kiss. I will definitely kiss you though I more prefer your dick of course. The one that I will marry will be Boyd and I will kill Jackson anytime of the day," Erica quickly answered. She was in the middle of revolving the bottle when Derek cleared his throat.

"You lied," Derek said.

"Excuse me?" Erica annoyingly asked.

"The person that you will kill. It's not Jackson. It was almost inaudible but your heartbeat skipped a little earlier when you said you will kill Jackson."

Erica gaped at Derek in shock. She thought no one would noticed. She wanted to punch herself for her stupidity.

"Derek claimed that you lied when you said that you wanted to kill me. Why is that?" Jackson asked.

"Thought no one would notice since obviously your the ideal answer for the question. I guess I don't really want to kill anyone especially you guys and unfortunately that includes you Jackson. Though we are acting hostile to one another, I will never wish to see you in pain or hurt you if it can be helped. This is starting to be sappy. I suppose you understand what I'm trying to say here. I'm done," Erica explained.

"I think I'm going to cry," Isaac commented sarcastically.

"I know you can do that Curly because that's the only thing that you're good at," Erica insulted back. "Let's finish this game then so we can all go home."

Erica rotated the bottle that declared Derek to be the next player. "Well Derek. It's payback time. You implied earlier that you had sex with guys before so did you ever gave a blowjob before?"

Derek just looked seriously at Erica. "Go straight to the point."

"Relax. I want you to deepthroat one of the remaining players. So will it be Scott or Stiles?"

Stiles glanced sideways at Derek who looked more peevish than usual. He was wishing that the Alpha would pick him. The perfection of the older man's body was still fresh from his memory. He swore that he can still feel the softness of Derek's butt when the older man ground and rubbed it against his cock earlier. It made him wonder what it felt like to be inside of that supple ass and fuck, that thought alone was arousing enough to make him hard.

"Stiles, Derek's talking to you man," Scott whispered, pinching Stiles on his ear to get his attention.

Stiles realized that he was spacing out again. He turned his head to face Derek who was staring impatiently at him. "What?"

"I said are you still fine with this?" Derek confirmed.

"Fine with what?"

"Me deepthroating your cock."

"I-I... yeah," Stiles stammered.

"Stand-up then so we can proceed," Derek ordered.

Stiles reluctantly followed. Derek knelt as he opened his pants and took out his fully hard member.

"Looks like someone's excited," Derek teased as he gripped the base and slowly lapped the precum on the tip.

Stiles cursed in pleasure as Derek tongued the mushroom head then quickly swallowed it whole. The Alpha looked up at him, maintaining an eye contact as he slowly slipped the dick in his mouth.

Derek gagged a little as he tried to take more. It was a long time since the last time he gave someone a head (and not to mention Stiles was the biggest cock that he had ever sucked) so he was trying to re-accustom himself to the act. He rolled the huge balls on his hands as he relaxed his throat to swallow more but it was too lengthy for him to take everything in one go.

Stiles groaned at the tightness. It didn't help that Derek was purposely moaning to create a vibration inside of his throat. It was crazy but Derek was already managing to take half of him. Derek was in the verge of tears as he went down and succeeded to consume a quarter of him. He might be a virgin but he was sure that it was not an easy feat to take his cock. He was aware that his member can be considered a monster cock because his size was way above average.

Derek pulled Stiles closer and bobbed his head faster, letting his saliva flowed out from his mouth and lubed Stiles's humongous appendage. He released it for a while and began to lap at its length to ensure that it was wet enough.

Stiles almost came at the sight of Derek rubbing his stubbled jaw at his slobbering staff. When the Alpha took it back in his mouth, he finally succeeded in consuming the whole thing down to its root, his nose fully buried in Stiles's pubes. The tightness and warmth were too much for a virgin teenager so in spite of his best effort, his climax came.

Derek felt the hard pull on his hair but his reaction was too slow that most of Stiles's cum flowed down to this throat. Fortunately, the taste was not that disgusting. He released the younger man's cock but regretted it when it spurted more warm seeds on his hair and face.

"That's hot as hell," Danny muttered.

"You bet," Erica agreed.

Stiles didn't mind the others because he was frightened (but beyond turned on) to see Derek's messy form as he showered the Alpha with his release. White sperm was all over the older man's face who was staring daggers at him. "Shit I'm sorry!"

Derek just huffed in annoyance as he again sat next to him. Stiles shyly handed him his handkerchief that the older man thankfully accepted. He stole glances at Derek as he cleaned himself but still there were still some leftover on his hair but he decided not to tell this to Derek because how can you say that without awkwardness? Can he casually tell Derek that he still had his semen on his hair?

Stiles watched the swiveling bottle instead that pointed Scott this time. Derek emptied his own wolfsbane-laced beer before he spoke. 

"Tell me Scott. Do you like Isaac?" Derek asked in a throaty voice that he blamed for the magnanimous dick that he had earlier. 

Stiles blushed because he was the one who caused Derek to sound like that. He tried to focus though at the question because Derek was starting to distract him again. The night was crazy. First, he found out that he no longer loved Lydia and now he realized that he was attracted to Derek. He was sure though that he was not the only one who discovered something about himself.

He looked worriedly at Scott. Isaac was the topic that his best friend was avoiding to discuss with him. At first he thought that it was because Isaac and Allison were attracted to each other but at the turn of the events tonight, he confirmed that perhaps it was because Scott was scared that he liked Isaac as well. Unlike him, Scott was straight as an arrow so maybe his newfound feelings to the other werewolf was confusing him.

Scott looked at Allison then at Isaac, then he shifted his eyes down to the bottle. He looked up and nodded at Derek, his expression full of determination. "Guys, I'm sorry but we need to go. There's an important thing that the three of us need to discuss."

Stiles gave Scott an encouraging pat on the back and left Derek's loft with Allison and Isaac. "I guess that means yes but who would spin the bottle?"

Before anyone even open their mouth to say anything, Scott came back and swirled the bottle. "Sorry about that. Stiles I will give you the right to set the dare for the next player. Win for me. I really gotta go."

And with that Scott left, leaving the remaining pack members by themselves with the bottle pointing at Lydia's direction.

"I will retreat..," Lydia paused for a second. "If you will give me the power to set the dare for the two of you."

Stiles was dumbfounded at what Lydia had said. Why was she deciding to give-up now that they almost reached the conclusion of the game? If there was something that was scary about Lydia, it was her ingenuity and unpredictability. What was her endgame? What will she get if she will quit? "What's the catch?"

"I will set a contest between the two of you. Only one can win but if you decided not to take the challenge then I win. As easy as that," Lydia said.

"That's not fair," Stiles argued.

"Or you can still ask me to do whatever dare you have in mind. It's your choice."

"Derek, what do you think?" Stiles asked to the Alpha who was studying Lydia. 

"It's your call," Derek mumbled.

Stiles wanted to punch the guy for his stupid advice. Lydia and Derek were hard to beat and this was his only chance to win. It was risky but then he was hoping he will prevail. "Call."

"Alright then. I dare you to fuck. I don't care who will top or bottom. The last one to come wins. Easy, right?"

Stiles was again out of words. Will he quit? Receiving a blowjob was a thing but receiving a dick was another. He was still a virgin for crying out loud! He was not idealistic. Je was not the type to imagine his first time with someone he loved or something like that but he never wished for it to be a pain in the ass (well, literally and figuratively speaking). Can he take Derek without any experience back there?

"I will bottom," Derek said out of the blue.

"What did you just say?" Stiles croaked in surprise.

Derek exhaled in exasperation. "Look Stiles, we both know that you're a virgin. We need a long preparation to get your ass ready besides I have a lot of experience. It's far better this way."

"But you're an Alpha!"

"So?" Derek asked in confusion, clearly clueless on what Stiles was trying to point out.

"So? I mean Alphas should be domineering right? It's in their nature to be dominant."

"That's what's you get from reading too much fan fictions about werewolves. My role in the pack has nothing to do with my role in the bedroom besides I can surely dominate you even if I'm the bottom in our relationship and most importantly, remember that being the dominant doesn't mean that you have the greater power. Real werewolves do not live for power, we live for respect."

Stiles was baffled at Derek's long and dramatic speech. First, he was shock that the Alpha was even aware of the existence of fanfics. Then there was this other matter about Derek's extensive knowledge about BDSM, sexology and psychology. It seemed like Derek was more than a pretty (and grumpy) face after all but more than those things it was what the Alpha said about them being in relationship that almost caused his heart to explode in his chest.

"Are you okay? You looked so shock," Derek asked with concern.

Stiles tried to compose himself. They can talk about it later. "So just to make this clear, you're fine with this? You're okay with the idea of me sticking my weenie in---" 

"Just shut the fuck up Stiles. And don't you think you should be the one that I'm asking you that? I mean are you fine losing your virginity to me?"

"Dude, it's too late for that. You already sucked my dick, remember?"

"That's different."

"The same thing for me. You're the first person that made me come with physical contact. Like anal sex, fellatio is also a form of sex you know. What I did to Erica didn't count since I didn't come at all."

"That's a fair point but it's still weird."

"Tell me something about it," Stiles said sarcastically but he was grinning like a lunatic that made the Alpha smile a little in return.

"So are you going to do it or I will claim my winnings now?" Lydia asked impatiently.

"We will do it but on one condition that you will all stay where you are right now and keep your opinions to yourself. No moving around," Stiles stated with resolve.

"We all agree," Lydia said. Danny and Erica nodded enthusiastically.

"And that's our fucking cue to leave," Jackson said that was followed by Boyd.

"This is better than watching porn. I wish I can join them," Danny uttered sadly.

Erica rolled his eyes at the Hawaiian. "Dream on bitch..."

Stiles tried to listen on what the blonde was saying but Erica leaned closer to whisper at Danny's ear. 

"Shut-up Erica!" Derek suddenly shouted.

Stiles turned around to face the Alpha that almost made him passed out in surprise. Derek was naked saved for his shirt but regardless he still managed to be intimidating with just his usual broody expression.

Stiles combed his short hair with his fingers to relax himself because Derek succeeded to give him a boner again. When the Alpha noticed it, his cold sour expression turned into something more spicy hot. 

"Is that for me?" Derek asked as Stiles pulled him close by the waist of his pants. He was caught off guard though when the teenager kissed him on the lips. When he finally caught up, he reciprocated with more ferocity. He expertly freed Stiles's hard member from its confinement and rubbed their cocks together.

Stiles was drowning in pleasure especially when he tasted the unique flavour of Derek's mouth that reminded him of green tea. He can also taste himself in him that further fuelled his desire but much to his dismay, Derek cut off the kiss immediately.

"Danny, I need that lube," Derek said to the captivated Hawaiian. It took the human for a second to absorb what the Alpha had said but when he finally did, he threw the lube sachet at Derek who grabbed it easily in the air. "Here Stiles, you know what to do."

"A-actually I don't know how to do it," Stiles admitted.

"Not even to yourself?" Derek asked curiously.

"I feel weird doing it to myself."

Derek just chuckled and tore the sachet open with his teeth. He knelt on the floor and bended down, presenting that immaculate and hairy ass before Stiles. He spread his cheeks apart to show the teenager what he was getting tonight.

Stiles almost came at the sight of that winking furled hole that was colored beautifully in light pink that contrasted the dark hair around it. He knelt behind Derek, ensuring to cover him so the others won't see what exactly they were doing. They didn't talk about it but it was like a mutual agreement, if they wanted them to fuck then they will but they will do it on their own terms. He watched the Alpha as he teasingly circled a finger around it then slowly pushed it in.

"It has been long since I was fucked so it's still resisting," Derek explained as he struggled to push the digit in to the second knuckle. 

"You cannot carry or transmit any type of STD right?" Stiles asked curiously.

"R-right... fuck Stiles!" Derek screamed out in pleasure as Stiles's tongue began to lap his sphincter. He knew that the teenager was good at it because the way he kissed him earlier was great. Stiles didn't disappoint. He wriggled his tongue in him and joined the finger. The stimulation that the wet muscle was giving him helped his anal walls to relax until he was able to fit in three fingers in no time.

Stiles can't help but watch the view of Derek's hole stretched on his own three fingers. It was so beautiful. He looked at his own cock that will surely tear the tiny hole apart. The Alpha needed more preparation. He sucked at his own fingers then slowly introduced a fourth finger. 

Derek was moaning now as that long finger hit his sweet spot dead-on. He pulled his own fingers and let Stiles took over and never in his life he felt so good especially when four of those wonderful digits stretched his channel for the real deal. "Wanna ride you."

Stiles just nodded at the request. He let Derek put him in a sitting position, his back facing their audience while the Alpha got on top of him in a reverse cowboy position. The older man used the remaining lube to slick his cock that was pulsating in want especially when that rough hand caressed it. 

"Ready?" Derek asked nervously.

"Yes," Stiles groaned that quickly changed into a moan when slowly his cock was enveloped on that silky place that was extremely warm. 

Derek can't help the yelp that slipped out of his mouth as the huge helmet-like head spread his entrance. First time in anal sex was bound to be painful. Mr. Johnson, his basketball coach during college was the one who popped his ass cherry. The bald coach was well-endowed that Derek limped for a week after that but it was nothing compared to the splitting sensation that was what Stiles's cock doing to him. It felt like that the teenager was devirginizing him again and reshaping his insides. He almost passed out when he finally reached the base but Stiles's praises and warm kisses were encouraging enough to keep him on going. 

When Derek began to move, he realized that his hardwork was worth it especially when the humongous member didn't fail to hit his prostate on his every thrust. 

"Fuck Derek, you're going to kill me," Stiles whispered as Derek's hole became even tighter. He was touching the Alpha's nipples inside of his shirt while his other hand was fisting his dick. He was leaving hickeys on Derek's neck though he was sure it will be gone after this. "Wanna fuck you so bad please."

Derek didn't need to be told twice, he assumed his position earlier when he was fingering himself. He felt Stiles's weight above then the quick shove of the large appendage caused him to moan aloud. Stiles wrapped his arms around his chest then fucked him with tireless vigor. He swore his anus was gaping now since the teenager was doing a great job in drilling his ass.

Stiles wanted to see Derek's reaction as he gave him his everything. He pulled out his dick that caused the older man to whine in protest. He stared at the lax entrance that was previously so small, he cringed in sympathy for Derek but he trusted him to stop him if he was in serious pain. He flipped Derek so he was now on his back. 

Stiles watched Derek with admiration. He was really beautiful. Both of them were naked saved for their shirts but it kind of made everything hotter. He lifted Derek's shirt up until it was bunched under his armpit so he can see his sculpted torso. Their eyes locked as Stiles swooped to kiss Derek on the lips and like earlier, it was very amazing.

Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles's waist as the teenager thrusted his cock back on his waiting orifice. They fitted perfectly like puzzle pieces that were meant to be part of each other. As the pace of their lovemaking increased, so did the sounds of ecstasy that were coming out from their mingled mouths. Stiles's hands didn't stay on one place and caressed all of the skin that he can reached. 

Stiles's shirt was almost shredded because of Derek's claws but he no longer cared about it (eventhough it was a limited edition Captain America shirt that was printed by Chris Evans himself). All that mattered was that moment with Derek and their incoming orgasm.

Derek can no longer stop the inevitable. Getting his sweet spot hit accurately was more than enough and now Stiles was giving him a handjob. He closed his eyes as he screamed out Stiles's name at the same time of his orgasm that hit his chest and abs.

When Derek came, Stiles knew he was done. The way the older man's anal muscles contracted when he came triggered Stiles's own orgasm. He bit at Derek's neck as he poured his cum inside of that accomodating hole. It even tightened a bit as if it was milking him of his jizz.

"Who is the winner?" Lydia suddenly asked.

Stiles and Derek looked at their three viewers with a surprise reaction. They almost forgot their presence because of their intimate coupling. Stiles pulled Derek's leather jacket to cover their lower bodies, he hoped though that the Alpha will not kill him for it later.

"Just leave guys. Show's over. We won," Stiles said as he shooed the three away.

"Seriously who won?" Erica asked insistently.

"Go," Derek ordered in his Alpha voice with a flash of his red eyes that caused Erica and Danny to leave. Unsurprisingly, only Lydia remained.

"I'm expecting a reward for pulling this off successfully Derek. Don't forget that you owe me," Lydia murmured as she left.

The two remained silent after Lydia's departure. No one dared to move even when Stiles's cock softened and slipped out of Derek's slack orifice that was leaking with whitish fluid. 

"So what did Erica whispered to Danny earlier that made you angry?" Stiles finally asked.

"That I'm selfish and hate sharing what's mine," Derek shyly admitted.

"Is that true?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes," Derek whispered as he buried his face on Stiles's neck.

"I don't mind. I'm also selfish and has never been the sharing type anyway. I'm also possessive so consider yourself warned."

Derek chuckled at what Stiles said. "I lost so I guess it's my turn to ask you a question."

"That's unfair. I won so I have all the rights."

Derek snorted at that. "You're $300 richer so shut-up. I have one question of truth for you though it will be followed up by a dare."

"Bring it on Sour Wolf," Stiles challenged.

"Can I ask you out on a date?"

Stiles didn't answer but he kissed his Alpha instead because he didn't need words to convey his answer. He was done talking because he finally realized that the best way to tell the truth was to dare yourself to do it and not just rely on words.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will surely appreciate it a lot.


End file.
